


RWBY: Trial and Error (BlackSun)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Thank You All, and the like, for the patience you had with me, made my heart fight a lil harder, seeing the emails of comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Blake needs Sun to understand what defines consequences, and that she can fight her own battles. Still, maybe she will learn it’s okay to have people help fight beside you.(One of two parts! Taking my time getting back into the swing of things!)





	RWBY: Trial and Error (BlackSun)

Pain. Everything was growing blurry, legs were stinging, and the numbness in his arms began to set in.  
Sun wasn’t sure how he had lasted as long as he did, but found himself grateful for the time he spent by her side. A faint sound made its way into his head, mostly of ringing noises, but felt himself being carried out and away with a sense of urgency. His vision went black before he knew what had hit him. 

* 

“Can you hear me?” A soft voice asked, subtle as the wind blowing against the open wounds on his face. He slowly attempted to gather enough strength and open his eyes. The sight of Blake relieving him beyond belief. 

Then the pain hit him again.

Sun felt every open wound and tear on his body. With even the gentle breeze causing them to burn all over. With what little energy remained, he pulled himself up from the ground and did what he could to balance himself on a nearby tree. Blake rushed in to help him up just as he lost his footing. He wasn’t one to lean on Blake like this, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Her arm wrapped around his back and kept him from falling back down, her own strength diminishing while she did so.

He wasn’t used to her seeing him in such a weak state.  
When suddenly, he realized where the two of them were. And what was coming after them.

“Sun, what you did was reckless.” The voice sounded firm and tired all at once. Sun smiled at the comment and Blake sighed, defeated by his behavior once again.  
“I’m not sure what made you think picking a fight with a member of the White Fang would accomplish. In fact, to even fathom how to go about this is just too much right now,” Blake laid him back down on a nearby tree, keeping his back gentle against the softened bark. “I’m going to do what I can to fix you and then we have to leave.” She fumbled around in her coat pocket for a bandage and wrapped it quickly around his forearm, feeling the twitches of his body in the process.  
“That hurts!” He whined. A glare shot up at him and shut him right up. A few cuts on his cheek were rushed to be covered up by bandaids. Once slightly fixed up, he tried to get back up before Blake shoved the boy back down to the ground. 

“You’re not going anywhere. I need you to answer one thing for me right this minute, or else we don’t move.” She picked at a cut on her own cheek, nervous as it is to be sitting in one place where they might get caught again. Sun simply tilted his head to the side, unaware why the faunus was so angered at him. 

“What went through your head when you went after Adam? Where in the hell did you think it was a good idea!” Her fuse sparked profusely, lighting up more and more as she recalled the events that just occurred. 

As far as she could think back before the fight, she remembered how she watched Sun make a decision consciously, looking back to her then to Adam, so aware of what he was about to do that he even shot his stupid grin at her before racing after his new target. 

Whatever part of him told him it was a remotely good idea, Blake was ready to shut it down. 

“I took one look at him and he just seemed like he needed a good beating!” Sun smiled, doing his best not to wince at the pain of the fresh cuts on his face. 

“Are you kidding me? Do you think this is all a joke to you?”  
“No, that’s the whole reason I went after him!”  
“I need you to be honest with me, do you think all of this is a joke?”  
“Can I please get a sec to explain myself?”  
“...I swear to god, if you give me some bullshit right now, I will leave you here.”  
“I couldn’t stand the thought of what had happened to you through his actions, that I couldn’t stand by and just let him get away this time.”  
“Sun, that’s not your job and shouldn’t be anywhere near your concerns right now,” Blake sighed. Not one part of her wanted Sun to fight battles on her behalf. “I don’t want you getting hurt from something of my past.”

Sun rubbed a part of his arm that was laced with cuts all over. He winced for a moment before realizing her eyes would not leave the areas where blood still dropped down his arm. And still, the pain did nothing to change his initiative.  
“You say that like I wouldn’t just go ahead and charge in anyways.”


End file.
